


[Podfic] People Who Have Managed to Stay Alive

by sophinisba



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Activism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Disabled Character, Discussion of Racism, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mixtape, Music, Mutual Pining, POV Sam Wilson, Pneumonia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Podfic With Music, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson's family - Freeform, Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Tam_Cranver's story read aloud: "It's the start of a new school year for Sam Wilson. Though quite a bit is the same--the job, his friends, that jerk Brock Rumlow on the Library Faculty Council--Steve, the new Manuscripts Librarian he meets at his favorite campus bar, brings unexpected changes."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: SamSteve Vacation Week





	[Podfic] People Who Have Managed to Stay Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [People Who Have Managed to Stay Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793137) by [Tam_Cranver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/pseuds/Tam_Cranver). 



> I was so happy to see SamSteve Vacation Week show up in my Twitter feed last month. This, along with the "Go For It" challenge at Voiceteam 2020, was the perfect motivation for me to finish a long and challenging project. 
> 
> It was so cool that Tam_Cranver recreated Sam's mixtape in playlist form, I felt compelled to include some of the music in this podfic.
> 
> **Content note:** Steve has asthma and other chronic health conditions in this story, and toward the end of it he gets hospitalized with pneumonia. He's gonna be fine, but I wanted to mention it, aware that respiratory illness has become a more upsetting topic for many of us in recent months. <3

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/People+Who+Have+Managed+to+Stay+Alive.mp3) | **Size:** 76 MB | **Duration:** 2 hours 3 minutes
  * [Podbook](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/People+Who+Have+Managed+to+Stay+Alive.m4b) | **Size:** 61.3 MB | **Duration:** 2 hours 3 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
